Guardian Of Konoha
by Flying-Faerie
Summary: A girl is to protect the Village Hidden In The Leaves, after sleeping for so long, using her special abilities.
1. The Sleeping Girl

Author's Note: This chapter is very short, but the rest will be longer. This is the first part of the prologue, there is a second part which is written and just needs editing. This story also has parts of Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni and Elfen Lied in it, but if you don't know those then it doesn't matter, it will be explained. Also, the girl's name is from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni. The summary is really bad, but I'm not sure where this story is going so I'll change it later.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni or Elfen Lied.

Summary: A girl is to protect the Village Hidden In The Leaves, after sleeping for so long, using her special abilities.

**The Guardian of Konoha**

Prologue, Part One: The Sleeping Girl

A young nurse, in her twenties, smiled at the ANBU Black Ops guarding the door to her patients room as she entered. She looked over to the small girl lying in the hospital bed. The girl had long, light brown hair and the thin sheet covered most of her body. Her eyes were closed and her mouth was slightly open as she breathed gently. The room was for long-term stay for a single patient, and had a bathroom attached to it. The nurse, with a name-tag reading Nurse Takano, picked up a clipboard and began to take notes from the various machines hooked up to the sleeping girl. When she was finished, she put the clipboard back down and shook the girl gently.

"Can you hear me?" She called to her. "Are you awake? Can you open your eyes?" She waited for a few moments but received no response. Sighing, she let go of the girl and wrote something else on the clipboard. "Still no response. No signs of waking." She muttered as she turned and left the room, closing the door softly on her way out. As she left, she adjusted the sign on the door that held the patients' name.

**Hanyu Kimiyoshi**


	2. Awakening

Author's Note: The outfit is Hanyu Furude's from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni Kai, her purple things are actually horns but not in this.

Summary: A girl is to protect the Village Hidden In The Leaves, after sleeping for so long, using her special abilities.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni or Elfen Lied. I also don't own the names Hanyu, Kimiyoshi or Takano.

**Guardian Of Konoha**

Prologue, Part Two: Awakening

Nurse Takano entered the plain room, like she did several times a day, to check on Hanyu Kimiyoshi. She walked over and saw that the nine year old girl was paler than usual, putting her hand over the girls forehead she felt that she had a fever. She did the necessary things to help her get better and gave her some medicine to keep her in an even deeper sleep until she felt better.

* * *

Itachi Uchiha turned around for the fifth time that day and again saw nothing there. _Is someone from the clan following me? Do they know I'm betraying them? _He continued walking to the meeting he had with the third Hokage, to discuss what to do about the Uchiha clan's plan. Again, Itachi heard footsteps following him, slightly out of time with his. _Someone must've found out that I told the Hokage! I can't take this anymore! I have to kill them! I have to kill them all! _Itachi ran back towards the Uchiha clan compound, and began to fight his family.

Hanyu's dark blue eyes flew open as she sensed what was happening. _Someone has it, Hinamizawa Syndrome! _She thought, _A male, this is bad, he may start to kill. _She sat up and pushed the sheet off of her, pulling out any wires or tubes connected to her. _I have to stop him. _She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pushed herself up to stand. Her legs wavered slightly, having never been used properly before. She used her chakra to make sure she knew how to walk correctly, observing people outside. Satisfied that she knew what she was doing, she began to walk towards the door. _I should have woken sooner, but the medicine for my fever… _She lifted her hand and twisted the doorknob, like her chakra had seen many others do. As she left the room, her four ANBU guards stared down at her, shocked.

"Guardian? You're awake!" One of them left to get Nurse Takano. "Please stay here, Nurse Takano will come to make sure you're alright." Hanyu ignored them and continued to walk towards the stairs. "Hey, wait!" The ANBU reached to grab her shoulder to stop her from leaving, she stopped walking, her head turning slightly towards them but her eyes staring at the ground. The ANBU felt his wrist being held away from her, although she hadn't moved.

"I have something important to attend to." She spoke emotionlessly, knowing they would do as she said. "Please do not stop me." _I do not have time to deal with them, I can sense it getting worse. _She left the hospital, the ones who recognised her were shocked to see her, and let her leave, the rest thought nothing of her.

* * *

"Where is Itachi?" The female elder of the village asked to no-one in particular. "He was supposed to be here already, we need to tell him to kill the rest of the Uchiha's as soon as possible." The third Hokage sighed, he didn't think it was fair, asking Itachi to kill his family, but there was no other way.

_

* * *

_

They're all dead now!

Itachi thought, smiling to himself. _They can't start a war in the Leaf Village now! I killed them! _His smile faded as he realised something. _Sasuke…_

Perched on top of a pole, he watched his brother running towards his home. _What do I do? I can't stay in the village now, not after this, but what about Sasuke? _Making up his mind, he left the pole and headed back to his house to meet Sasuke.

* * *

Hanyu continued to drag her bare feet across the ground, heading to where she felt him. She knew he had killed many already, but could tell he was calming down. _Like other ninja have, he uses his chakra to contain it, even if he does not know. But he had it much worse than them, and to have the will to do that, he must have something very important to him. _Her body shivered, still wearing only a thin hospital gown.

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry, Sasuke.

Itachi thought as he walked through the compound after confronting his brother. He stopped to leave a note in a small hole, where the Hokage would inform him if he wanted to meet with him to discuss the clan. The note explained that he killed the clan, and he didn't want Sasuke to know what the Uchiha's had been planning. He said he was now a missing-nin, but he would still do his bit to help the village by being a spy in a criminal organisation that he had heard of. He would remain loyal to the Leaf Village._

* * *

_

He killed so many… All of one clan, his clan.

Hanyu thought as she looked around the bodies on the ground. As she walked down the street, she spotted one boy, two years younger than her, lying on the ground with his back to her, crying. She noticed he only had a minor wound but was extremely upset by what had happened. Not wanting to see the boy in pain, she walked around him and sat on her bent legs in front of him. She placed her fingers over his eyes and closed them, sending him to sleep for a while, when he woke up ANBU would have already taken him to hospital, and he wouldn't have to see the bodies anymore. Standing up, she continued to walk towards the one who had caused this. _That boy must be what is important to him. The infected male is very strong, but he is currently walking slowly, I should catch up to him soon._

* * *

Itachi walked down an empty road, just wanting to see it one more time. He stopped walking as he noticed a small figure at the end of the road, a girl. She turned to face him and began to walk towards him. As she got slightly closer, he recognised her.

"_Itachi Uchiha, you are a very promising ninja." The third Hokage praised the ten year old boy, "So we have brought you here to see someone very important. Most people don't see her until they become a high ranking ANBU, you are very lucky. Almost everyone in the village has heard of her, the Guardian of Konoha."_

"_The Guardian of Konoha," Itachi was shocked, "It is an honour for you to let me see her. She is asleep, isn't she?" The two stopped walking down the hospital corridor._

"_She is in a coma-like state, and has been since she was born. We think she knows what is happening around her, when you go into her room, you will sense her chakra, she controls it carefully."_

"_Her kekkei genkai is to do with her chakra, right? Apparently she's the only one who has it, since she has no family." Itachi remembered what he had been told by his father a few years ago._

"_That is correct," The third Hokage replied, "I assume you also know that she isn't completely human. So you're not surprised when you see her, I'll tell you now that she has two horns on her head."_

"_Horns?"_

"_They look a bit like cat ears, although she has no relation to a cat," He laughed slightly, "She has a special… Power, from these. She is a Diclonius, there are more of them out there, but very few. Most are killed or experimented on." He continued to lead Itachi to her room._

"_Hanyu Kimiyoshi." Itachi read as they stood outside the door. Entering the room, he saw her lying on the bed and walked over to her. "I expected the horns to look weird, but they make her look kind of cute." He commented as he touched one gently. He felt her chakra attach itself to him, as if searching him to make sure that she was safe. "I recognise this chakra, I sometimes feel it around the village. Attached to scrolls or in the academy classroom."_

"_Yes, others have said the same." The Hokage stepped up beside him. "We assume she is checking what is happening around the village, and learning what skills she will need when she wakes up. It is part of her kekkei genkai to be able to do that with her chakra." Itachi nodded and Hanyu's chakra left him, apparently deciding he was safe to be around._

Itachi watched Hanyu still walking towards him, her eyes went wide as her legs collapsed and she fell forward onto the ground. Her eyes closed as she fainted. _What do I do with her? I am a missing-nin, I can't just take her to the hospital. An ANBU should find her soon, they'll check the surrounding area when the find my clan's bodies. As long as she's okay. _He thought as he walked up to her, as he walked past he looked down to make sure she was still breathing and not hurt. She seemed fine other than being very cold and exhausted, so he left.

* * *

Soon, an ANBU did find Hanyu, it was one of her guards who had been looking for her. He took her back to the hospital where Nurse Takano made sure she was okay, and tried to wake her again, but she remained asleep for several more years.

* * *

Fourteen year old Hanyu Kimiyoshi lay still in her hospital bed, when she sensed it again. A boy, not from the Leaf Village, had Hinamizawa Syndrome Level Four, he wanted to kill. She had sensed it before, about a month ago. He was in the village for the Chuunin Exams, today was the final round. She was only supposed to help those from the village, so she would let him do whatever, but she could sense something bad was going to happen, there were many enemy shinobi that she could sense inside the dome-shaped shield. She opened her eyes and stood up. _I think I will have to fight soon, but I cannot in this hospital gown. I will get an outfit from the Shrine. _She thought as she activated her kekkei genkai to get out of the hospital unnoticed. The whites of her eyes turned black and as she turned herself into pure chakra and disappeared out of the window. She reappeared on the ground as a person again, and forced herself to run, like she had sensed others do many times. She needed to get her body ready for whatever would happen. Eventually she reached the Shrine, it was old and was not used anymore. She walked in and went down the stairs, finding an outfit hanging up there. It was traditional, red trousers with the white top, and red arm-warmers, with two purple things to put on her head, that would cover her horns. Sliding on the simple shoes, she stood outside the shrine and waited.

She didn't have to wait for long before the invasion started, she sensed the enemy shinobi with her chakra, and when the ANBU found out, the civilians were taken to a safe house in the mountains. She sensed the Leaf ninja fighting the invasion, and the Hokage was fighting a very powerful man. Hanyu sensed this powerful man's Hinamizawa Syndrome, but it was controlled by his chakra so she thought it was safe. She also sensed a large creature attacking the village, so she decided to go after it.

* * *

Six ANBU and Nurse Takano rushed into Hanyu's room, to take her to the safe house and protect her. Nurse Takano gasped as she saw the empty bed.

"She's gone, but…" She muttered to herself as the ANBU checked every inch of the room and bathroom for her. "Did someone take her?" She turned to the ANBU frantically.

"It's not likely, no one entered through the door and if any chakra entered the room another way, we would've been alerted." One ANBU replied.

"It is still possible, but can you tell if she woke up? She could have left to help the village, she is the Guardian after all." Another ANBU added.

"I can't tell." Nurse Takano frowned as she was sent back to her other patients, leaving the six ANBU to find Hanyu.

* * *

Hanyu ran over the rooftops, she could see the large three-headed snake and the ninja trying to stop it. Re-activating her kekkei genkai, she felt her chakra increase to it's full amount. Part of her kekkei genkai was that she could train to increase her chakra in levels, and when activated she could use all of these levels of chakra. She was using all of her chakra against this snake.

"Stay back!" She called as she jumped from a rooftop and turned back into chakra. The ninja froze and turned to her, only to see her disappear, and she began to spin herself as chakra. She spun faster and faster, still heading towards the snake. Once she had ensured that her attack would work, she spun with all of her strength towards the snake. She sliced through all three of it's heads, killing it instantly. It fell to the ground. Hanyu turned back into a person again, falling. Although she had never used most of her techniques from her kekkei genkai or her Diclonius powers, she still knew how to use them perfectly, but that technique was extremely difficult, she had never had any practice getting the basics of it like she did with the others. The technique also took up all of her chakra, but she knew it was the fastest way to beat the snake.

"She's the Guardian of Konoha!" She heard a Leaf ninja yell as she continued to fall. _What is that? I just sensed… _She thought, slightly confused in her weakened state. As soon as she realised what it was that she sensed, she was fully alert again. Even without chakra, she had to do something. Turning her body from falling on it's back to it's front, her blue eyes turned to red, the black having already turned back to white. Invisible, long, flexible arms with hands came from her spine, they were her vectors, the power of a Diclonius. One vector held onto the edge of a building and she used it to pull herself up. Her body was exhausted from having no chakra left, so she saved her strength by using her vectors to move. Her vectors didn't require chakra, and still had strength even when she was exhausted. Grabbing onto branches to pull her body along through the air, Hanyu made her way to the arena where she sensed the third Hokage. She had spent her life using her chakra to know what was going on, so she knew her way around the village well. She could sense the powerful man's Hinamizawa Syndrome was becoming out of control, and the third Hokage was dying.

Her vision blurred and her vectors lost their grip on the branches. She was too exhausted to keep controlling her vectors, she was losing consciousness.

"Guardian!" She heard a male voice and thought she could vaguely feel two arms wrapped around her as everything went black.

* * *

Hanyu was taken to the safe house until the last of the invasion was gone, when she was back at the hospital Nurse Takano came to take care of her.

Hanyu heard far away voices, she recognised the feeling from five years ago, she had fainted and was just waking up. She knew she wasn't properly awake, but she was aware of what was happening, in her coma-like state.

"She isn't injured, she just fainted from exhaustion and using too much chakra." She heard Nurse Takano say.

"Hm, this was the first time we have heard of her fighting. She defeated that snake in one move, even if it took all of her strength, it was an amazing feat."

"Yes, although no-one knows how, she protected the village from it." She recognised the voices of the village elders.

"Would you tell me what the ninja saw her do?" Nurse Takano was brushing Hanyu's hair gently.

"She told them to stay back, then disappeared, the snake's heads were cut off and she re-appeared, falling. She somehow flew away from there, towards the arena we think." The male elder informed her.

"I think I should keep this outfit here," Nurse Takano said, "In case she wakes up again and wants to wear it." Hanyu had only just realised that she was back in her hospital gown. The elders and Nurse Takano exchanged a few more words that Hanyu wasn't listening to, before something the female elder said caught her attention.

"We must leave now, we need to find a new Hokage, and organise the thirds funeral."

_So he did die. _Hanyu thought, _That powerful man is no longer in the Leaf Village. I do not know if his Hinamizawa Syndrome is under control again yet. _Sensing as far as she could, which was inside the dome-shaped shield surrounding Konoha, Hanyu knew that there was quite a bit of damage done to the village. _My body is adjusted enough and I have enough power to wake up soon I protect the village like I should. Especially since the stress from that invasion may cause Hinamizawa Syndrome to develop in some. Yes, soon I shall awaken permanently._


End file.
